Hisoka and the SAT
by Kaouri18
Summary: What if Hisoka had to take the S.A.T. This is for evryone who has had to take the S.A.T. Lets see how Hisoka handles it... T for language


This is a story for all of those who have taken the S.A.T. and all those who will have to take it. I took it this morning so I decided to vent and let Hisoka have a shot at it.

-Hisoka and the S.A.T.-

'S.A.T. _What is this? What the heck am I suppose to do?_' Hisoka thought as he stared at the packet in front of him.

Tsuzuki and he had recently been sent on a mission in which students at a local school in Nagasaki were disappearing. He was supposed to follow the next supposed target, who happened to be taking a test this morning. Of course, since Hisoka ended up being the student it was his, ahem pleasure to take the same test.

Hisoka truly hated this. Not only was he still playing the role of a student, but now he had to sit here and take some stupid test that didn't matter to him at all. All the other students in the room kept giving off these feelings of nervousness, anticipation, and worry. It was staring to get to him already.

'_It's only a test, how bad could be it be? It's not like it'll take that long…' _he thought as the teacher began to read the intrusions aloud. He wasn't really paying attention, but he realized he had to take it so that the other students wouldn't be suspicious.

'_I can do this. Right? Damn, these emotions are already giving me a head ache…_'

"Open you test booklet to section one. Read the directions and question. You have twenty-five minutes to complete your essay. Begin." the instructor said.

Hisoka opened the packet and stared to read the question. It was about if PBS was a worthwhile station, and he had to explain one way or another why.

'_How the hell am I suppose to know! I'm dead! Why the hell am I doing this in the first place!'_ he thought.

"You haven't written anything, you may want to start." the instructor said as she walked by Hisoka's desk.

Hisoka put his number two pencil to the paper and began to write. In all honesty, he decided to try and actually do well on this test. If he didn't well… he would never hear the end of it. Tsuzuki would have a field day, that is if he ever got to see the results…

Twenty-five minutes had finally passed when the instructor told them "Pencils down."

Hisoka placed his pencil down on the paper. He had written a fairly decent essay and now he was ready to go home.

"For section two, you may or may not need a calculator. If you do, put it on your desk. You have twenty-five minutes. Begin." the instructor said.

'_What the hell! It's not done. How long a test is this?_' he thought as he pulled out his calculator and began to do the math section.

Question 1:

If a+b-cc and 2a-3bc+5 then what is b?

'_How am I supposed to know! Who came up with a test like this?_' he thought as he started at number one.

Apparently, everyone else was feeling the same way. Hisoka continued to be bombarded by emotions from everyone in the room.

'_Screw this, I'm leaving!' _Hisoka thought as he stood and stared to leave the room.

"You cannot leave until the test is finished or you have break. Please take a seat." the instructor sternly said to him.

Hisoka could have cared less but he was on a mission, so he had to follow through.

'_Damn…_' and he sat down and continued to work. The other students had stopped to watch him and now he was left feeling embarrassed. The person behind him kept kicking his seat, while his desk as uneven. Overall, it sucked.

"Times up. Pencils down. Put your test sheets in your test booklets you have a five-minute break. You may use the bathroom or have a snack in the hall, but cannot use your cell phones. Be back on time." the instructor said turning away.

"You got to be kidding me. It's still not done." Hisoka said standing up to leave the white classroom.

He followed the other students into the hallway where they were all talking about how evil it was.

"I can't believe I'm taking this again. I've already taken it three times." one girl said.

"Same, and my scores aren't high enough still." a boy replied.

Hisoka quietly approached and asked, "How much longer is this test?"

The girl he was watching turned to him with a smile and replied. "At least another three hours."

"What!" he yelled. "There is no way in hell I'm taking a test for that long!"

"First time?" a boy asked. "Must be, you'll get use to it."

'_Why me…?_' he thought as they were called back in.

'_I'm going to stop this test. I will.' _he thought evilly.

The teacher began speaking but Hisoka wasn't listening. He was looking for some way to make the test stop. The he spotted the clock. If the clock wasn't working they wouldn't when to start or end right.

Hisoka very quietly shifted so that he was invisible. The teacher was so focused on reading the directions she didn't notice. He reached up, spun the hands of the clock, and then stopped it. He quietly made his way back to his seat and pretended as if nothing happened.

"You may begin now." the instructor said as she turned to write the time on the board.

Hisoka smirked to himself. The teacher turned to the class and said. "It seems as if the clock is broken, so I will use the time off my watch and write the different intervals on the board. You may begin." she said.

Hisoka was irritated '_shit! It didn't work. Now what_.' Hisoka looked down at his paper and started to fill in random answers. It didn't matter to him right? He could handle sitting here for a few more hours right?…

No.

Hisoka had to get out. He couldn't stand it. There was nothing to do, he couldn't even read. Its not like he could read the stories in the critical reading section. He tried, honestly he did, but it was sooo boring. He continued to look around the room.

'_The lights! If we can't see, we can't take the test. That's it, now where is the plug?_' he thought searching for the outlet to the only light in the room.

He quietly focused a small amount of his defensive powers and aimed it at the outlet. He released the energy he had gathered and the lights went out.

'_Yes!_' he thought. Everyone was confused a few scared in the now dark room. There were no windows by the way.

"Calm down everyone. Here." said the teacher as she began to light candles and pass out flashlights.

'_What they hell! Can nothing stop this test_!' Hisoka thought as he was handed a flashlight.

He wanted out and he was going to get it.

After about teen minutes the teacher said "Pencils down. You know have a break."

Hisoka bolted out of the room. He entered the hallway with everyone else.

"This is strange. First the clock then the lights, something is up." the boy from earlier said. "But to be honest, I love it. If only this test was over."

This interested Hisoka, maybe one of them would know how to stop this evil test.

"Is there anyway that they will stop or cancel the test?" Hisoka asked the boy.

The boy pondered for a moment. "I suppose if there was a fire, then we would have to leave." he said with a smile. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

'_You have no idea…_' Hisoka thought as they were called back in.

"Please open your test booklets to section seven you have twenty five minutes…"

Hisoka could have waited, yes he could have. What's a little less than two hours right? No. The test was winning and Hisoka Kurosaki does not loose to a test!

He looked around and came back to the outlet he had tampered with earlier.

'_Perfect…_' he thought. He began to focus his energy, a little more this time. He smiled to himself.

He quickly released the energy and aimed the energy at the outlet. He smiled as a little flame stared. Hisoka knew that this probably was a bad idea but, he really didn't care at this point. The flame started to grow as the smoke started to rise.

No one in the room noticed until the smoke alarm went off.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…..

The instructor looked up and let out a small yelp.

"Everyone please exit the room, and wait outside." the instructor said.

Hisoka could finally smile as he got up and left the room.

Screw the mission, he was heading home for now, the girl could wait. Amongst all the chaos, he was able to teleport out without anyone noticing. He reappeared outside the hotel room. He opened it and was greeted by the sight of his lover actually doing paper work on the bed.

"Hisoka, you're back. I thought you'd be there for at least another hour and a half." Tsuzuki said, putting aside his paper work as his lover came closer.

Hisoka laughed at that. "We've fought demons, psychos, and just plain evil men, but this test was truly evil." he said sitting down in Tsuzuki's lap.

Tsuzuki smiled. "That bad?" he said as he leaned down to give Hisoka a quick kiss.

"Yes! And so much more! I had to get out of there."

"Did you burn the place down or something?" Tsuzuki said teasingly.

"Maybe…" Hisoka replied.

"Hisoka! You didn't really."

"I don't know. I left before I found out." Hisoka replied, in all honesty not caring.

"What about the girl you were supposed to be tracking?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She made it out. Come on Tsuzuki it was just a little flame, enough to get myself out of there. That's all."

"Alright." Tsuzuki said as he nuzzled Hisoka's head. "I trust you and I won't make you take that test anymore." Tsuzuki said teasingly.

Hisoka leaned against Tsuzuki. "Damn test and psycho teacher. There was no way I was going to be beat by a test."

"Of course not. Of course not." Tsuzuki said as he pulled the now sleepy Hisoka firmly against his chest. "Tired?"

"A little…" Hisoka replied yawning.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. This is good. Can we stay like this for a while?" making himself more comfortable.

"Sure." Tsuzuki replied as they laid back on the bed.

Tsuzuki looked down as his young lover began to drift of to sleep.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka quietly asked, almost falling asleep.

"I'm not doing that again."

Tsuzuki could only smile to himself as Hisoka fell asleep against his chest.

-End-

I wrote this after taking the S.A.T. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Especially if you have taken the test. Thanks for reading. -Kaouri18


End file.
